


ちょう‖救

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 灵感来源看到宝贝膝盖上的疤痕时撞进脑子里的一只蝴蝶。标题的ちょう念（chi yo u）是日语里蝴蝶的意思定番三预警，内容会引起不适，自己避雷吧
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

岳明辉第一次遇到那个男人是在他提着从便利店买的便当回家的时候。  
邻居先拦住了他，跟他说有个人自下午开始就在这里等着你，我喊他，但是他好像听不懂日语。  
我知道了，可能是我的朋友吧，谢谢。  
岳明辉跟总是过分热心的邻居告别之后回到了自己的家，果然看到门前有个年轻的男人蜷缩着坐在台阶上，他的脸埋进膝盖里紧紧的抱住自己，岳明辉看不到他的脸，只好看着已经暗下来的天空想他在这里有多久了。  
今天看到说早樱已经开放，他就拿着设备去了河堤，结果樱花没拍多少，倒是拍了不少天空和行人。

他来这里已经五年了，从一个名声大噪的专职摄影师变成现在这样只是胡乱拍拍的摄影爱好者，怕是当年那个懵懂入行怀揣梦想的自己也想不到。  
这五年不是没人来找过岳明辉要他回去，有曾经拍过一次的模特或者是慕名而来的明星团队，到最后甚至是他的同学、朋友或者老师“旅游”经过被撺掇过来，聊天过后说出真实目的。  
人人只是想要一张他的照片，但是只有岳明辉知道自己的照片再也没有灵魂了。  
它只是照片，而不是摄影，镜头单调的在光线辅助下切换角度只是保存下画面，而不是记录下时间的记忆和事件。  
于是他选择了离开，而不是继续留在原地机械一般的拍摄出大众想看的照片，用他前任的话来说，就是死矫情，拍个照能怎么样。  
可是我不愿意呀。  
他最后跟那姑娘分了手，那姑娘要岳明辉做二十四小时跟拍，他不愿意，姑娘走的时候摔了他一瓶酒，岳明辉看着碎裂的玻璃碎片和洇湿地面的酒液拿起了相机。  
后来那成为了他第一副被卖出去的摄影作品。  
  
岳明辉喂了一声，那个人听到动静抬起脸来。  
他看上去年纪不大，眉眼生的很好看，抬起眼看人时眼尾上挑，脸上的轮廓线条分明，如果做模特大概会是很受镜头和设计师偏爱的类型。  
看到岳明辉本人在这里他连忙站起来，岳明辉发现他的身高比自己还高那么点，站姿也很快调整为一种过去熟悉的挺拔气质——应该就是个模特。  
“你来找我干什么。”  
“拍我。”  
年轻人毫不掩饰自己的目的，这下轮到岳明辉皱起眉来：“我记得我说的很清楚，从此以后我不会做摄影师了。”  
“可是你还在拍照。”  
年轻人看到他脖子上挂着的相机上前一步从走到灯下，岳明辉才注意到他眼眶到指尖都红着，他张开双臂向岳明辉展示着自己的身体，报出那串自己说出过无数次的数字。  
早春的傍晚还是冷的，但年轻人只穿了一件衬衫，下摆扎进裤子里显露出纤细的腰身。  
岳明辉不知道从什么地方来的坏想法，他换了只手提便当的袋子，对着年轻人一抬下巴。  
“你在我眼前脱光了我就考虑一下。”  
年轻人没有片刻犹豫就解开了衬衫的扣子，他作为模特的其中一个要求就是脱衣服必须足够快，哪怕旁边有辅助的助手也总得快点换下衣服。  
他毫不在意温度和门口可能随时有人经过的，脱掉了衬衣后丢到地上就拉下了裤子的拉链。  
可他太瘦了，瘦到一松手长裤就落到了脚面。  
于是岳明辉面前出现了一具接近全裸的身体，而他还有继续往下脱的架势，岳明辉连忙过去拦住已经放到内裤边缘的手指，要他冷静点别这样。  
“不是你叫我脱的吗。”  
“我叫你脱你就脱啊？”岳明辉一时间说不出话“我叫你干什么都可以？叫你从二楼跳下去你也愿意？”  
年轻人的眼眶更红了，他蹲下捡起衬衫，再站起来的时候两行清晰的泪痕浮现在了脸上，他套上衬衫重新提起裤子，让自己的衣着尽量恢复到刚才的样子，用手背胡乱的抹了一把脸颊擦去眼泪看向岳明辉：  
“要是你希望我都可以，只要你拍我。”  
  
岳明辉不记得自己是怎么把这个人赶走的，他回家打开冷掉的便当一阵烦躁，随便扒了几口就推到一旁取出内存卡放到电脑上，看着那些定格的瞬间岳明辉挑挑拣拣发现没有一张能看的，不知道是该砸了电脑还是相机。  
什么事都做不了就干脆睡觉，岳明辉躺在床上闭起眼睛，脑子却里突然出现了刚才那个年轻人的身体。  
门口的灯让他皮肤显得很白，身材和脸都很不错，适合拍灰度背景的照片，鼻梁有一颗同样漂亮的痣，腰——腰细的过分。  
岳明辉想着想着，手掌突然伸进了被子下，他习惯裸睡，虚情假意的触手碰到一片温热的皮肤挪到了正中心，回忆起那具突然暴露在眼前的躯体，他有一下没一下的握住下面开始用手掌发泄欲望。  
发泄过后的贤者时间里，岳明辉的记忆突然抓到了一个数字，70。  
好像是那个人的腰围来着？  
  
第二次见到那个人的时间距离他们上次见面还没有八个小时，或者更短，他还是维持着抱着膝盖的姿势蜷缩在岳明辉的门口——衣服都没换。  
岳明辉打开门的时候看到这一场景无奈的叹口气，正巧看邻居牵着宠物狗散步经过只能尴尬的跟她打了个招呼，然后侧身又喊了那个人一声，示意他进来。  
他屋里没什么东西，住了五年都是些杂乱的生活用品，那个人走进来的时候表情似乎有一瞬间的失望，岳明辉要他在餐厅的椅子上坐下，转身去厨房把开水壶里的开水倒进杯子，想了想又放了一个茶包进去。  
“喝点吧，我也不知道你是什么时候就在这里呆着的。”  
岳明辉把马克杯推到他眼前，年轻人似乎是为了缓解冻僵的手指，捧起杯子用手心感受了半天温度才捧起来喝了一口，岳明辉看着他连耳朵都是红的叹口气“你到底等了多久。”  
“我不知道……”年轻人无意识的咬着杯壁“我回去之后睡不着，我也不知道几点过来的。”  
年轻人本来以为岳明辉会继续问他在这里呆了多久的问题，被问起名字的时候愣了一下才回答：“我叫李振洋。”  
“那么李振洋，你为什么要找我呢？”  
“我想请你给我拍一张照片。”  
李振洋放下杯子认真的对上岳明辉的视线，岳明辉却摇摇头摊平了手掌“你看我这里就是个普通的独居男人的家，连个灯都没有，更别说背景，你要我拍什么？”  
“我的膝盖受伤了。”  
李振洋突然开口打断了岳明辉，他抬高了分贝，站起来挽上裤腿把自己的伤口展示给岳明辉看，那刚刚愈合不久的创伤还带着点粉色，却狰狞的盘踞在膝盖上像是可怖的怪物。  
“做完手术之后医生跟我说，以后就不能再做模特了，如果还这么走下去……”  
李振洋的手掌握紧了自己的膝盖：“可能以后走路都困难。”  
“所以和我的照片有什么关系？”  
岳明辉没有兴趣听他说这些，这种故事他听的太多了，所谓我全家老小糊口就靠你一张照片的发言他听过无数次，展露出自己的伤疤比起那些千奇百怪的理由甚至都诡异的算是小事。  
李振洋抿起嘴唇，他的眼神又重新恢复了那种无神的状态，仿佛被放空的躯壳怎么也无法被填满那二十一克的重量。  
“他们说……只要我能要你给我拍一张照片，就不会放弃我。”  
可是谁都知道岳明辉五年前说不再拍东西甚至砸了一部相机跑到了异国他乡，这五年他连在社交平台上都没发过一张照片。

这摆明了不就是想把人丢弃还要找个冠冕堂皇的理由。  
“那就放弃吧，你也好，他们也好。”  
岳明辉说着站起来重新回到厨房，把杯子里的水倒进了水槽，他头也不回的下着逐客令，要李振洋把杯子放在桌子上直接走就行。


	2. Chapter 2

和他想象的不一样，李振洋昏过去了。  
岳明辉本来以为抱起来李振洋会费好大劲，结果这个人比他想象中的还要轻，他把人抱到床上试了试温度，额头摸上去滚烫。岳明辉推断可能是昨天傍晚吹了风，没好好休息不知道几点就在门口等着，也可能是压力太大或者各种原因，让他烧成这以至于昏了过去。  
岳明辉没敢耽误，找出退烧药和水给他往嘴里塞，也算万幸这个人还能下意识吞咽，岳明辉给人喂了药还拿了点冰块用毛巾包起来放他到额头上降温，做完这一切才站在床边看他。  
李振洋现在脸颊还是呈现一种诡异的红色，他刘海太长了，几乎快遮住眼睛，岳明辉凑近了点看他鼻梁上的那颗小痣，来了兴趣拿出手机搜索关于李振洋这个名字的信息。  
从百科上的年龄来看这个人比自己小两岁，是在自己宣布不拍了之后才出道做模特的。  
模特，很有潜力，走过不少大秀。  
这是贴在他身上最多的标签。  
意外受伤，正在休养，经纪公司暂时没有给出任何关于什么时候回归的消息。  
最近的新闻如是说到。  
  
从时间来看李振洋已经睡了五个小时，但是还是没有醒来的迹象，而且睡的很不安稳，他时不时皱起眉头，或者小腿抽动一下。岳明辉中途去给他换个冰块就发现他换了个睡姿，也是跟他坐在门口时同样的蜷缩起来的姿势。  
岳明辉不知道在什么测试网站还是图片上看到过，这姿势好像代表着人没有安全感，所以会做出类似婴儿在子宫里的时候这种蜷起来的睡姿。  
没有安全感吗？还是在害怕呢？  
他盘腿坐在地上和人平视，伸出手指去碰那滚烫的脸颊，发现那个人没有反应大胆的换了手背贴上去。  
又软又热。  
见李振洋没醒，岳明辉改用手心去碰他的脸颊，去摸那颗鼻梁痣和眼皮，岳明辉的手落到李振洋嘴唇上的时候，李振洋皱起了眉头，没睁眼，倒是把岳明辉吓了一跳。  
岳明辉立刻收回手，发现他似乎没有醒来的迹象，却也没有再把手伸过去的打算。  
李振洋似乎梦到了什么，他皱起眉，轻轻的说了声疼。  
  
李振洋睁开眼睛的时候发现一个镜头正对着自己，他习惯性的想去调整表情，却反应过来自己此时此刻身处何地。  
“岳老师你肯拍我了吗？”  
他几乎是立刻掀开被子跳了起来，因为发烧和突然起身的眩晕站都站不稳，岳明辉没过去扶他，看着李振洋摔倒在床上又挣扎着爬起来要看他拍了什么。  
“我没说我要拍你，只是你睡脸挺丑，我拍下来威胁你赶紧走。”  
“那也是拍我了……”李振洋小声的念叨了一句。  
“你到底这么执着干什么，还跑到这里来。”岳明辉翻了一下预览框里的照片，他其实只来得及拍一张李振洋就醒了，没拍花，但也还不是他想要的感觉。  
他按下删除键，在弹跳出的确定删除选项中又按了取消。“还发着烧。”  
李振洋缓慢的跪坐在床上，他摇摇头，我也不知道。  
岳明辉没话说了，你不知道你来找我干什么。  
“你好好睡一觉就回去吧，我实话跟你说，我不拍照片是因为我不会拍照了。”  
“为什么不会拍？”   
李振洋一脸不明所以的看着他重新盖上镜头盖，突然伸长了手臂想去看看岳明辉刚才拍的那张照片是什么样子。  
“你啊。”岳明辉拽着他胳膊要他躺下“你问我为什么，不如想想自己为什么。”  
  
岳明辉久违的在家里开了火，他上次开火还是因为买了一份袋装的所谓中餐，需要加热，他没有微波炉，只能连着袋子一起丢进热水里煮一煮。  
也不知道是谁定下的规矩，生病的人要喝白粥，他远程问了一下妈妈，妈妈虽然有点奇怪却还是跟他详细的说了该怎么做。他记下来发现家里没有食材，于是他提着米和蔬菜回来的时候又遇到邻居，看到岳明辉想了想分给他一盒海苔说是丈夫老家寄来的礼物。  
岳明辉抓了一把海苔揉碎了丢进粥里，不知道味道会不会变得很奇怪。  
他回到卧室的时候，发现李振洋并没有睡觉，他还是用那种过分怪异的姿势抱住自己。  
他太瘦了，从侧面看他单薄的肩胛骨从衬衫下顶出一个明显的轮廓，随着呼吸的动作有微弱的起伏。岳明辉很奇怪，他明明那么高，却总能把自己团成这么点儿，像个球。  
不对。  
与其说是球，不如说像是茧。  
又脆弱又美丽的生物会在茧里蜕变，熬过漫长的变态期，挤出自己的保护壳，变成人类熟悉的带有翅膀的美丽昆虫。  
“才不是，更像个蜗牛。”  
岳明辉没意识到自己把心里的话说出来了，那只不放弃的蜗牛听到他说话抬起脸，看着已经没有刚才烧的那么红了。  
“吃了你就该回哪回哪。”  
岳明辉把碗往床头柜一放，连个勺子都没给，李振洋犹豫要不要接过这碗奇奇怪怪的蔬菜粥的时候还在挣扎着想要岳明辉满足自己的愿望“你真的不能给我拍一张照片吗？哪怕一张也好。”  
“不能。”  
岳明辉的手盖住李振洋的脸向后轻轻一推，李振洋没反应过来拽紧了床单才勉强维持平衡，那样子有些滑稽，像是一只煽动翅膀的企鹅——岳明辉在心里备注，还是长手长脚的一只小企鹅。

李振洋要是知道这没十分钟自己在岳明辉心里已经变了三种动物，估计能跳起来打他说你就是一只鸵鸟，一只跑到国外把头藏在翅膀下五年的鸵鸟。  
可惜李振洋并没有读心术，也不知道岳明辉到底在想什么，他只迷糊记得岳明辉刚才说了蜗牛，身体的热度勉强降了下来，但此刻的大脑还是迷迷糊糊的。  
就连他自己也不知道为什么凭借这个念想跑去异国，为了自己明明知道结果的不可能努力到这一步。  
李振洋并不知道一个昨天要求自己在家门口脱掉衣服的人到底是什么性格，他在脑海里拼凑起关于岳明辉的消息，比如传言中的天才摄影师，能通过他的镜头发现另一面自我，但隐退那天毫无预兆，做完手头最后的工作砸了相机直接消失。   
温热的米粥强硬的塞进李振洋手里，打断了那些浮上来的糟乱记忆，李振洋在岳明辉的注视下小心翼翼的扶着碗慢慢喝着，岳明辉给他的这碗粥不能说味道有多好，也不能说很坏，好像为了照顾病人没有什么味觉还放了点海苔碎增加味道。李振洋吃了几口放下碗，看着那还剩下一半的粥想着要不要继续喝下去。  
多年来他养成的习惯就是少量多食，吃这么多也算是达到了平常的饱腹线，还有哪怕是自己在单方面的认为，这也算是岳明辉的一番好意。  
  
岳明辉也同样没有读心术，他只是觉察到李振洋捧着碗一脸的纠结，想了想煮的这碗东西自己也没尝尝就给端过来了，好不好吃都是一说，估计吃这一半也都是极限，但是能吃了点也是好的，证明烧已经……岳明辉在心里举起了否定的牌子，证明等会也有力气自己离开了。  
“不好吃就别吃了，不用给我面子。”岳明辉抢过李振洋手里的碗放在桌子上，李振洋连忙跟他解释只是自己吃得少，他解释到最后不知道自己在说什么该说什么，眼眶跟着红了一圈。  
“我知道没希望的，我就是想试试。”  
又来了。  
岳明辉发现李振洋再次把脸埋进膝盖，将自己还原成了一个球，他的卧室朝向不好，下午的时候阳光直接照进来，也许是上天的恶作剧指针刚好转到了这里，这束光轻轻的落在了李振洋的后背。  
不同以往的午后阳光，它温柔的好像套上一层柔光滤镜，像是俯下身亲吻着青年的后背把自己的温暖带给他，那身白色的衬衣除了清晰的让岳明辉看见他后背的轮廓，还像是一道完美的反光板记录下这阳光。  
这是该被镜头拍下来的场景。  
久违的冲动让岳明辉不假思索的拿起了相机，可惜的是他没有调好任何数据或者模式，李振洋就因为听到他把镜头盖随手一扔的动静抬起了头。  
“别说话！别动！趴回去！”  
取景框里的画面不再是刚才那样完美的角度，岳明辉抬高声音要李振洋再变回刚才的样子，李振洋不明所以的重新抱紧膝盖等岳明辉说OK。  
他看不到岳明辉在做什么，只能听到岳明辉不时发出的可惜和按键细微的声响，过了没一会，他听到床上传来的闷响和岳明辉烦躁的踏步声。  
“要不是你刚才抬头，我可能就已经拍到了。”这话岳明辉自己说出来都觉得匪夷所思，更何况是李振洋，他不明所以的望向岳明辉等着他接下来说什么。  
“作为补偿，你赔我一张照片吧。”  
岳明辉握住了他的手腕，和70公分的腰围一样，瘦的过分。


End file.
